


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Kid James Kirk, Kid Leonard McCoy, M/M, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform, Tumblr, mckirk - Freeform, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As kids, Bones and Jim were inseparable. And Jim had made a promise to Bones that, when they were older, he would take Bones out on a date. But Jim had moved away, leaving Bones to remember the promise Jim had made, and how much Bones wished Jim hadn't left.Because Bones didn't get many chances like that, and he wanted that chance back.





	1. Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys!  
> I took this idea from Tumblr, from the account http://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/  
> Just cause I have no original ideas!  
> yay me.  
> Bye!

   _School recess was the only good part of Bones' day. Well, besides the fact that he got to see Jim every day. But that was beside the point. The point was, was that Jim and Bones ran around at recess, and that took Bones' little mind off of everything that happened to him._

_Jim was good at helping that way. He helped without knowing it, most of the time. And Bones appreciated that. He never voiced that opinion, but he kept it in mind. And, right now, Jim was doing just that. They were running around the playground, laughing like they did every recess._

_But Jim grew serious as Bones tapped his shoulder._

_"Tag!" Bones exclaimed, bouncing on his heels._

_Jim was watching two kids around the slide. They were standing close together, a boy and a girl, and he knew those two people well. But what they were doing, he had no idea what that meant. He turned to face Bones again, a smile on his face, lighting up his eyes._

_Bones always like his friends' eyes. They reminded him of a puppy. Bones liked puppies._

_"Bones," Jim started. "What do you think we will be doing when we're older?"_

_Bones was taken back by the question. "We'll be together, as always. Being Captains and Doctors."_

_Jim smiled at the thought. He always liked wanting to be a Captain. A Captain of a great big ship, exploring the sea and giving orders. Having a crew as a family._

_"Well," he said. "When we're older, I am going to do what they're doing."_

_Jim pointed to the two kids at the slide. Bones followed his finger, his eyes landing on them as well._

_"Who are you going to do that with?" Bones asked, curious eyes finding very energetic ones._

_"You, of course," Jim said as if it were obvious._

_Bones pointed at his own chest, awe was written on his face._

_"Me?"  
_

_Jim nodded, "promise."_

_\----_

_They were clinging onto each other so tight their hands were turning white. Bones didn't want him to go. He was his only true friend. The others made him annoyed. Jim's mother was frowning down at them sadly, placing her hand on Bones' mother's shoulder. They shared a look before tending to their sons. Jim clawed at Bones as his mother took him away gently._

_"I don't wanna!" Jim called._

_"I'm sorry, honey," his mother soothed. "But we have to."_

_Bones was looking between Jim and his own mother, a deep sadness in his eyes that a child wasn't supposed to have just yet._

_"I don't want him to go, momma," he said._

_"I know, sweetheart," his mother said. "But it's for the best."_

_Bones swallowed and nodded as he watched Jim being taken away from him._

_"Promise?" Bones called out, holding out his small and chubby hand._

_Jim reached out his own hand, their fingers touching shortly._

_"Promise," Jim said strongly, gently, so sure of himself._

_Bones nodded, his mind clouded in worry and that one word. That one word that he knew would never leave his mind._

**_Promise._ **

 


	2. Patient

  Bones groaned under his breath as he saw himself in his mirror. He looked  _old_. It wasn't even the good type of 'aged and mature', it was the 'I'm gonna sit in my rocking chair with a cat' old. He rubbed his hands over his face, hoping it was just a mirage. He wasn't even  _that_ old. He always just looked older than he was. Jim had made many points pertaining that fact when they were younger.

"Dammit," he muttered, shaking his head.

 He always thought about Jim. Ever since he left all those years ago. They used to keep in touch, but since Bones was a Doctor and Jim was a Captain--as he was very excited to point out once--it was almost impossible to keep in touch. Bones doubted that Jim even thought of him anymore.

Bones went about his daily routine, not enthused by any of it. That wasn't new. And neither was the fact that his pager went off in his pocket, making him unable to eat breakfast. He groaned as he reached into his pocket, taking out the small black pager, and looked at the number on the front.

"Hello?" He asked through his phone, already walking out the front door.

"Doctor McCoy?" Came a female voice.

It was familiar, strong, and a bit rough along with sweet.

"Chapel," Bones grunted. "What's needed from me?"

"A surgery, Sir," she answered. 

Bones could hear the noises of the Hospital in the background, and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of people and chores he was going to face in a few minutes.

"I'll be there soon."

\----

 The place was crowded. It always was. Crying children, weeping families, and injured people of all ages were scattered around the main room, waiting to be treated or talked to. But, despite the crowd, Bones was flagged down immediately. A head of blonde hair was pushing gently past all the people to get to him.

"Doctor," she breathed out. "Surgery wing."

"Take the lead, Nurse," Bones said.

He followed Chapel through the crowd of people, pushing gently and urgently. They were silent as they walked down the long hallways the Hospital had to offer.

_Surgery_ , he thought.

 Surgery had no real place in Bones' mind. He knew it was important--very important--but he had managed to push his feelings about it to the very back of his mind. It used to creep him out enough that he shook when he entered the surgery wing. But now, it was as easy as walking up the stairs. 

"In here," Chapel announced, holding the door open for the Doctor.

"What type of surgery am I doing, Nurse?" Bones asked, already getting ready for the surgery.

"Tumor removal," Chapel answered, copying Bones.

Bones hummed, nodding his head. He was putting on his gloves when a head poked out from the surgery room, a mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"Ready?" He asked, looking between Chapel and McCoy.

"Hope the poor bastards ready," Bones muttered, walking past the helping surgeon.

Chapel rolled her eyes as she placed her own mask on her face, protecting herself from the germs. Bones sighed behind his mask, looking over his patient. He always felt a little bit bad for the patients. Hospitals weren't the friendliest places to be. And surgeon's table was even worse.

\----

 Stressful. That was the one word Bones would use to describe his day. And, mind you, he's only been there for four hours. There a lot of sick patients who needed casts and surgeries and so many other things. And the paperwork. God, he'd prefer to do surgery all day then do paperwork.

 He sighed and rubbed his head with two fingers, closing his eyes. Mountains of paperwork sat on his desk, and he hadn't even managed to make it look like he made a dent. To him, most of the papers didn't even make any sense. And that was a problem. 

A tentative knock on his door made him open his eyes, lifting his head to look at his door.

"Come in," he said, nodding at the door.

The door opened slowly, and a head of black hair and brown eyes poked inside his door.

"Mr.McCoy?" He asked quietly.

"What'd'you want?" Bones asked, looking bored and tired.

"Uh," he swallowed loudly. "We need you to check on a patient."

 Bones looked at the piles of paperwork on his desk before chuckling dryly to himself.

"Anything to get away from the papers, Williams," he said, getting up from his chair.

Williams nodded, leading Bones down the never ending hallway to his new patient. They passed a few happy patients, along with sad ones, who waved at Bones as he passed. Some nurses waved and smiled, Bones nodding and grunting at them in his own way of greeting. Williams stopped in front of a white door, standing awkwardly beside it.

 "He's in there," he said.

Bones nodded, opening the door. There was already a nurse looking over the patient, a clipboard in her hand, and a concentrated expression on her face.

"Doctor," she greeted, checking the patient's vitals.

"Nurse," Bones nodded back. "Do we have anything on him?"

The nurse shook her head, shrugging. "Nothing seems to be wrong, honestly. Just a bit scratched up from what his job is."

"His job?" Bones asked.

"Well, yeah, he's a Captain," the nurse said, passing the clipboard to Bones as she walked towards the door.

"I'm needed elsewhere, but you make your own diagnostic," she said, leaving the room.

Bones grunted, looking over the patient. He looked familiar, very familiar. It made Bones uncomfortable at how much he just looked...Familiar. The man had dirty blonde hair, scratches and wounds covered his face and visible skin. Something about the facial structure just clicked something in Bones' head. But what did it click? Bones shook his head and looked over the chart on the clipboard, pursing his lips.

**_Occupation: Captain_ **

**_Age: 26_ **

**_Reason for hospitalization: Wounded in a trip around the see, looking for anyone who needed help_ **

**_Name: James Tiberius Kirk_ **

 

 

 


	3. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, but I have a simple little plan on how I want the chapters to go, and how much information is in all of them, so it's all planned out. But, given that fact, the chapters turn out to be shorter than I would've liked. I apologize for the shortness, but maybe later on in the story, the chapters'll be longer because I'll have more things to write about.  
>  But, anyway, enjoy the read!

 Bones didn't know if he wanted to believe it. Jim was there...Lying in front of him...Injured. Bones refused to let himself start shaking as he shifted his eyes to Jim's peaceful face. No wonder he had looked so familiar. It was so... _Jim._ Even with all the scratches. Actually, the scratches just added to Jim's whole persona. 

"Jim..." Bones whispered, his hand sticking out despite his refusal to process it all.

He stopped his hand before it could reach Jim's face and pulled it back to his chest. All he could do was stare, his body--and mind--wouldn't let him do anything but stare. So many memories flooded Bones' mind, making him lose his focus. He shook his head, cursing under his breath.

He looked down at the chart again, then back to Jim, then down at the chart. Everything seemed fine if you exclude the injuries on his skin. Bones felt an odd need to trace the injuries as if that would heal them.  _What stupid thoughts_.

  _Promise?...Promise._

Bones closed his eyes with a sigh, that solid memory engraving itself, once again, into his brain. Into the back of his eyelids. Into every sense he had. And he hated it just as much as he loved it. It brought back feelings he thought he had lost and thoughts he wishes he could tear apart at the seams.

Jim made groaning sounds on the bed, his head turning in every direction slowly. Bones swallowed as his eyes went wide slightly. He didn't know if he wanted Jim to wake up or not yet. He wasn't ready for Jim to see him. Not like this. He was a God damned mess...But, he supposed, that never changed. 

He was either a Doctor or drunk. And Bones would prefer Jim see him as a successful Doctor than a drunk bastard. Bones pushed a scowl on his face as he saw Jim's eyes crack open. A groan left Jim's mouth and Bones swallowed thickly.  _Definitely not prepared. Go back to sleep, you bastard._

"Ah..." Jim breathed, his eyes opening slowly again.

Bones occupied himself with his chart, trying to do anything but stare at his long-lost friend. But Jim had always caught his full attention. And, it seemed, no matter the time apart, that was still painfully true.

 "Doctor?" Jim asked hoarsely.

"How you feeling, Kid?" Bones asked.

That was what he normally said, right? He thinks it is. God, he hopes it is. He isn't thinking properly anymore.

"Water," Jim said, raising one hand weakly.

"I'll get it for ya," he said, letting himself out quickly.

 _What a lame excuse. But it worked._ Bones let out a breath as he looked around the hallway. A water jug and paper cups were settled in the corner of the hall. Bones had hoped it was further away. He walked towards the water slowly, the whole thing feeling like an out-of-body experience.

He hasn't gotten over the fact that  _Jim Kirk_ was sitting in his Hospital. The worst thing was, that Jim probably didn't even remember Bones. But Bones remembered everything about Jim Kirk. Sometimes, he believed he remembered too much. 

Bones brought the water back to Jim's room slowly. He wanted to give himself time. But time wasn't on his side because the door was being opened and he was staring at his friend once more.

Jim sent him a sleepy smile, reaching his hands out like a small child. 

"Thanks, Doc," he muttered.

Bones grunted, handing Jim the water before helping him sit up. Jim downed the water in seconds, letting out a comedic 'ah' once he was done. 

"You know something?" Jim asked, gazing at Bones.

Bones shook his head, no words forming in his brain or on his tongue.

"You look...Familiar."

Bones almost let out a choked sound. Instead, Bones grunted, gaining his persona back little by little. He fixed the chart in his hands for something to do before he answered Jim.

"I ain't got the most unique face in the world."

Jim grinned before he winced slightly. His wounds around his cheek had scrunched up and little red beads formed in the cuts. Jim frowned, reaching up to touch his face. Bones' hand shot out, grabbing Jim's wrist and making the paper cup fall to his lap.

"Don't touch your wounds, Kid," Bones ordered.

Jim stared Bones down, a steely look passing over his face before it went back to a sleepy child. Jim smiled and hummed.

"As you wish, Doctor," he said.

Bones, reluctantly, let go of Jim's wrist, stepping back a bit.

"I'll get a nurse to stitch 'em up," he grunted, nodding to himself.

As if on cue, a nurse poked her head in the door.

"Doctor McCoy?" She asked. "Do you need assistance?"

Bones wanted to freeze at the use of his last name. Would Jim recognize it? Bones could hear whispering behind him, and mentally cursed. Jim must have found something out. He had to.

"Stitch him up, would ya?" He asked, nodding over his shoulder to Jim.

"McCoy..." Jim whispered, staring at the back of the Doctor's head. "McCoy."

He thought it over a few seconds, the familiar attitude and face playing over and over in his brain.  _Promise?...Promise._

"Bones," he finally said, everything clicking in his brain.

Bones turned his head to face Jim, his eyes clouded over with something neither men knew what. 

"Bones McCoy," Jim said again, tilting his head. "I know you."

"...That you do, Kid," Bones muttered. "That you do."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A/N: Sorry

 Hey guys,

I just wanted to say sorry for not posting much at the moment.  
  I do have a reason for it, though.  
I am going through a lot of hell recently with school and large projects and the holidays and family and the list goes  _on_.  
 But, I am still going to try to cram some writing into my full schedule because I do enjoy this book and wish to continue it.  
And, again, I am very sorry for the lack of updates, and I hope I can get back on track real soon.  
 I can promise you quite a few updates in about...8-10 days, since that is when the Winter Holiday's begin at my school.

Again, sorry for the lack of updates but thank you for reading up until now. This story will be back on track soon enough.

Love you, bye!

 


	5. Happy Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait...I had a lot of school stress and all that RL shit that happens, but I'm home sick right now and thought I'd upload a chapter! Yay me!  
> But, there are only three more days of school left before the holiday break! So you can be reassured that I will post any more chapters over the two weeks I have off, then it's back to irregular updates :(
> 
> But, enjoy the chapter, I did try my best to upload a good one, but I have no idea how it came out, please to tell me:)

  _Is that all you can say_? Bones asked himself, mentally hitting himself as he went along. He sighed as he slumped down in his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing them.  He's such an idiot.  _That you do, Kid, that you do? Is that what you do?_ He groaned once he hit his head back on his chair.

 He was a Doctor, for God's sake. He was supposed to be smart. He was supposed to know what to say. But Jim...That man always got Bones' tongue in a twist. Bones cursed and praised Jim's arrival all at the same time. At one point, Bones could maybe get his chance again. But on the other...Well...Everything could go wrong.

Considering Bones' luck, it was going to be the latter. He shook his head as he opened his eyes, looking at the paperwork on his desk. An idea crept it's way into his brain, making a small smile grow on his face.

 _Yeah,_ he thought.  _That's what I'll do._ Bury himself in paperwork. That was his master plan. To avoid Jim for the time being, he would bury himself in paperwork.  _I'm a genius._ He shot his hand out, reaching for paper and pens, and started to bury himself into his work.

\---

Jim's head hurt. And not just because of his injuries. No, because of Bones. Jim knew who that was in detail, but Bones didn't seem too happy about it. Jim sighed in his empty room, looking down at his calloused hands. He rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes, thinking.

 _Does Bones want to see me?_ He thought, a flash of fear going through him.  _Does he remember me like I remember him?_ Well, that wasn't a thought he wanted in his head. Jim had a history of having people forget about him as soon as he left. But...They talked for ages after Jim left, so why wouldn't he remember Jim?

And, for a moment, Jim swore Bones looked sad. Jim had always remembered Bones looking grumpy as a kid but never sad. Or guilty, even. He didn't know, Jim wasn't good with feelings or emotions. That's why Bones and Jim got along, really. Well, that was before they knew each other.

But, despite all that, Jim kept coming back to one word. One word they always said.  _Promise._ But...Did Bones remember the promise? Jim doubted it. Sure, they said it while they were kids, and continued it through Skype calls for a while. But they hadn't said it since he turned ten, Bones turning twelve. Why was this so hard?

He supposed he could just take a chance and  _ask_ Bones out like he said he would in his promise all those years ago. But the thing was...Would Bones even say yes? Would he run away? Never look back? Kick him out of the hospital?...Could Bones kick him out of the hospital?

A shiver ran through Jim's spine, causing him to jump in his bed. Normally, Jim wasn't this scared of asking people out, but something about Bones just made him feel different. Act different, maybe. Jim never understood it, but it had to be something, right?

And Jim was always comfortable with his sexuality, so the fact that Bones was a guy wasn't the problem. Was it the fact that it was his childhood friend? The one he shared everything with? No...Maybe not...But, just maybe...No. Jim shook his head, sighing.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Wait...Was Bones even single? That thought terrified Jim so much that he hadn't heard the door open.

"How are you doing, Mr.Kirk?" The nurse asked, smiling at Jim as she neared him.

"Oh, fine, just fine, nurse," he flashed his signature smile at the petit woman.

"That's good," she said softly, "I just needed to check your vitals and your injuries, so don't mind me."

Jim nodded and let the nurse do her job, all the while thinking about Bones and his current relationship status. Jim hadn't seen any indications of marriage on Bones, nor any sign that he and a nurse were having it on in the closets during hours. But Bones was always a good actor, liar, so maybe...No. Jim refused to believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

He laughed inside his head. He just got back and he was already thinking about asking someone out. How typical of him. 

"Hey, nurse?" Jim asked, turning his head to look at the nurse.

"Yes, Mr.Kirk?"

"It's about Doctor B-McCoy," he said, correcting himself, just in case, you know?

"Ah," the nurse sighed dreamily, "Doctor McCoy is one hell of a Doctor."

"I don't doubt that," Jim muttered. "But, I was wondering if he was single."

The nurse paused in her movements, staring at Jim oddly. 

"Well..." she trailed off, standing up straight and pushing her weight onto one of her small legs. "I think he did have someone...Not sure anymore, though, he has pictures in his office of a pretty woman, but who knows? Why are you asking?"

Jim shrugged, keeping his face void of anything that could sell him out. "Just thought I should know more about my pal's life, is all."

The nurse hummed and nodded, continuing her checking.

 _A girl?_ Jim thought in distress. Don't get him wrong, he was glad that Bones had found someone, but Jim could only think about their promise. If Bones had someone at home, that promise couldn't be fulfilled. But was it a wife or a girlfriend? That could make all the difference, you know.

Well, if Bones had a girl at home, why should Jim ruin that with a stupid promise from when they were kids? He played with his fingers as he sulked silently, allowing the nurses' words to fill his head.

_Why should I wreck a happy family?_

 

 

 

 


	6. Come back to me

 "Come on, Leonard," Chapel sighed. "The kid's begging for you."

Bones shook his head, waving already signed and filled out papers in her face. "Paperwork."

"I can see your writing on them, Doctor," Chapel said smoothly. "Now get your old ass down to his room. You're a Doctor, so do your job."

Bones sighed, throwing his papers back onto his desk. He heaved himself out of his chair. He can't believe that he was being pushed around by his nurse. He sighed again, Chapel pushing him outside his office door and down the hall.

"Come on, Bones," she urged. "He's just a patient. Plus, you've had worse."

"Yeah, so maybe I should go check on them, then," Bones said, quickly turning in Chapel's arms.

"No," Chapel said, placing a cold hand on his chest. "He just needs some friendly faces around him. And, from how you're acting, he seems to have a past with you. So go deal with it and do your job. He's only a room down now."

Bones grumbled under his breath as his feet led him towards the door he wanted to get through but never actually  _wanting_ to go through. Imagine that. He never thought his life would be a game of _Do I wanna go through that door?_

He hadn't even noticed that his hand was opening the door until the door was open and his fate was sealed. As much as he was a grumpy asshole, he wasn't just about to slam the door on the kids' face. He looked so happy once he saw Bones.

"Bones, hey!"

"Hey."

Bones walked in further, finding a chair and sitting in it. The room was silent as he avoided looking at Jim. He didn't know how to go about this. What does he say?  _Welcome back?_ How about:  _I miss you?_   _Don't leave again? Fuck me? Promise me? Remember that promise we made?_

"Bones...?" Jim asked, playing with his fingers.

"Yeah, kid?" Bones still wasn't looking at Jim.

There was a picture behind Jim that was now the center of Bones' attention. It was ugly, a picture of an old cabin in a field. Not Bones' style.

"How's the family?" Jim finally asked, seeming hesitant in his question, like the words burned his mouth.

"F-Family?" Bones stuttered out reluctantly. "What family?"

Jim shrugged, looking at him with big eyes. "Your wife...maybe you have kids...Do you?"

 Bones liked his lips, shaking his head. He hated this topic. He never wanted to talk about this, not with Jim of all people. "They're fine."

That was all he wanted to give Jim. He wasn't going to talk about the divorce, or the damned bitch taking away his child, his life, his real home, his happiness. He didn't want the fucking pity. Not from Jim. Pity didn't do a thing for anyone.

"That's...That's good, right? Your  _family_ is good, so-so that's...Good." Jim didn't know what he was trying to say anymore.

He wanted to tell Bones he was sorry for leaving, for stopping contact, for not keeping his promise. And now...Now he had no real chance of being  _able_ to keep the promise. He had a wife, kids as he said, and they were fine. Fine together, happy together.  _Together._  

He pushed a smile to his face, hoping it looked real and happy. "I'm glad you're good."

Bones finally looked to Jim, not even trying to give him a smile. "Yeah."

They lapsed into silence again, this time much more uncomfortable than the other. Jim resumed playing with his fingers as Bones looked back to the ugly painting. He wanted to rip it up, throwing it away through the window, and maybe throw himself out of it after.

"How 'bout you?" Bones finally asked, not liking the silence. "You got any family?"

Jim shook his head, smiling sadly. "You can't do much of that out at sea, Bones. I'm supposed to be fighting out at sea, not knocking some poor girl up."

"How's it going out at sea, anyway?" Bones asked, wanting to know more about the life his friend was throwing away.

"It's nice," Jim said. "It's calm, right now. Commander's been breathing down my neck because I have 'trouble following the rules.' Hence why I showed up here all beaten and broken."

 "You never did like the rules," Bones said, a tiny grin on his face.

Jim shook his head, smiling up at Bones. "The rules are stupid. They don't make sense."

"Why the hell not? In fact, nothing makes sense to you if they weren't made by you. So what's wrong with the rules?"

Jim chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "They want me to think that there are no-win situations at war, at sea. That's stupid, you know that? I haven't' lost one single fight, nor a crew mate."

 "What's wrong with no-win situations, Jim?" Bones asked. "Some of 'em you just can't win."

"I don't believe in no-win situations, Bones," Jim said, now a sad smile on his lips instead of a happy one.

Bones was now looking at Jim, not the painting, as they went into silence again. All the words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue, but he wouldn't allow himself to say anything. 

 He wanted to say so much, to make up for the time they had lost, to be like they used to. But he was an adult now, things were different. He couldn't just tell Jim things like he used to. Things like  _I miss you_ or  _can you come over_ or _I love you_.

 They could say those all the time when they were younger like they meant nothing, or that they were just sounds escaping their mouths. But now, as adults, those words, those sounds, have consiquences.

 You can't just walk up to your friend that you haven't talked to in a few years, your male best friend, and say that you love them. Always have, always will. You just can't  _do_ that anymore. That hurt Bones more than he ever thought it would.

It hurt more than his wife leaving him, almost as much as taking Joanna away. He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead like it was burning. 

"You in pain?" Bones asked quietly, his voice a low mutter compared to the humming of the machines.

"Not at the moment," Jim replied in the same tone, hoping to keep the peace.

"Good," Bones said, getting out of the chair. "Then I'll be going."

Jim looked upset as Bones left the room without another word. Nothing to console him, nothing to tell him why he was going. Nothing. Jim didn't want him to go, he was in pain, just not the type of pain you can cure with medicine, or with a hospital.

"Come back to me," he whispered, reaching for the door where Bones had just disappeared out of.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter and I do apologize. It's more like a filling chapter than anything of complete relevance, but I wanted to give you guy something. So, enjoy.

 

 

 Bones heard those last words. Those last words he knew weren't meant for his ears. But they rang in his ears like bells and drilled holes into his brain like a jackhammer. He was currently frozen outside the door, not being able to breathe properly, or at all. 

  _Come back to me._ He let out a shaky breath as he repeated the words in his head, closing his eyes.

"Leonard?"

Bones didn't even have the strength to open his eyes to great his nurse.

"Chapel," Bones said.

"You alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Chapel laughed.

"Fine," he grumbled, but still didn't have the energy or will to move.

Chapel seemed to falter at that. Bones always pushed away after he said he was fine. But now? He wasn't even moving. Chapel would've thought he was dead if she couldn't see the slight heaving of his chest.

"No, you're not," she said softly.

The softness of Chapel's voice made Bones finally open his eyes. Everything that happened in the room behind him was crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Bones whispered.

He didn't want to say anything, saying that was not on his agenda. But his brain and mouth weren't working together. Chapel just looked at him sadly, but she seemed like she knew what he was going through.

"Come to my office," she said finally. "We'll drink and talk about it."

\---

 Bones was grateful for Chapel. He always has. He'd never said it aloud, but he was sure Chapel knew it. Right now, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the floor, leaning up against the only clear wall in her office.

They were passing around a bottle, taking swigs every time it passed into their hands. Chapel took smaller ones than Bones did, but he didn't care. He just needed a drink.

"So," Chapel sighed as she passed the bottle. "Your past with Mr.Kirk."

Bones scoffed, "the past doesn't mean shit."

Chapel rolled her eyes in return. "Apparently it does, or you wouldn't be in my office half-drunk."

Bones sighed, "you're right. You always are."

"I know. Now, tell me, get it off your chest," she urged.

"Fine," Bones muttered, taking a large swig. "Your funeral."

Chapel chuckled, shaking her head. "Try me."

"We were kids when we met, he was in kindergarten, me in grade two. Simple enough meeting. Two kids getting to be friends 'cause they stuck out like a poor fucking thumb. Cliche story. You've heard it before. But no one...No one has been that  _nice_ to me before. So, obviously, I fucking loved that kid. Honest to God loved him. And then...Then he promised me something...Something I kept with me..."

"Kept?" Chapel butt in.

Bones sighed. " _Keep_ with me, fuck you. I needed that promise, that promise to swipe me away like I'm a damned damsel in distress."

"Which you are."

"Fuck off, I'm tellin' a story. Anyway...He left me. He fucking left me in my God-shit mind to wallow in pity. In the loss of my only friend, and my fucking promise to get me away from everything. I needed that promise, Christine, I needed it. Prayed for it every God-damned night. And now he fucking forgot it and now he thinks I have a family! God, I hate him. But I need him, you know?"

Chapel didn't say anything. Bones was grateful for that. He just spilled his guts out to this woman, the woman who was there for him more than his own ex-wife. 

"Wow," was all she said in the end.

"Yeah," Bones agreed. "The past is a messed up place, and I don't wanna go back."

"Maybe you should," Chapel said, looking over at Bones.

There was so much motherly affection and love in her face to make Bones melt. 

"Why would I?" Bones asked, looking down at the empty bottle in his hands.

"Because you need it," Chapel said. "Remind him of his promise, Leonard. You both need it."

"He thinks I have a wife, Christine," Bones sighed. "A kid, too."

"Well, that's your own fault for telling him you had one," Christine shot at him. "But, for everyone in this hospital, just go to bed with him already.  _You_ make the promise happen. If not for your own sake, for his."

Bones nodded slowly, thinking it all over. 

"Maybe later, Christine," he sighed. "Maybe later."

 


	8. Sign Out

   _Come back to me_.

What was he, a wimp? No! He wasn't a wimp, he was the Captain of the Enterprise, the best navy fleet the world has ever seen. The Captain of the Enterprise was anything but a wimp, a coward. He could live without Bones McCoy...Right?

No, that was wrong. He couldn't live without Bones. He tried, God he tried so hard, but obviously, it just ended up with him in pain, waiting for Bones to help him out. Like always. All he wanted to do was to yell and scream and kick and kiss.

But kiss who? His mind pictured Bones immediately, against his better judgment. Of course, he wants to kiss Bones, who doesn't? But he has a wife, a kid, no remote interest in Jim what so ever. 

And he doesn't even remember the promise. Jim's wanted to kiss Bones since the first grade, but he always thought it was wrong. But now, he knows it's not wrong and all he wants to do is show that off with the one man who made him feel this type of way.

Sure, he's fucked some guys before, had a relationship with a few, but it wasn't the same. They didn't make him feel...Feel so... _Good_. Like he was floating when they talked--or touched--like he was in Heaven whenever they were in the same room.

Bones  _always_ made him feel like that.

And now he makes another girl feel like that, and vice versa. He bets the girl is beautiful and kind and amazing and that their child is the perfect mixture of them both. He wants a child. Kinda.

Well, a child would be nice, but only with Bones. That sounds...Stupid. Jim sighed to himself, watching his heartbeat on the monitor. It was at a normal pace, he hadn't expected much less, to be honest.

All he wanted was out of this Hospital. Away from Bones and the painful pleasure he brought, but not too far that he would never see him again, you know? 

Did Bones even remember the promise? Jim was sure that if Bones did he would've brought it up already. But, then again, Jim knew and hadn't said a thing yet either. So maybe there was this slim chance that Bones remembered...But just didn't care.

Jim closed his eyes as he leaned back into his bed, sighing as his head hit the soft pillow. 

How was he so naive and dumb when it came to things like this? Feelings, emotions, Bones. Why was he such an  _idiot_? 

A knock came at his door just as he was about to curse, and it opened before he could say a thing. The petite nurse had just come in, smiling at him as if he had just given birth. Now  _that_ would be a miracle.

"Mr.Kirk?" She asked.

"That's me," Jim huffed out, reluctantly sitting up in his bed.

"You would be happy to know that you are being released!" The nurse exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

She was more enthusiastic then Jim was about him leaving.

"Really?" Jim asked.

The nurse nodded, hair flying around her face. "You've been here long enough. Mr.Kirk. You weren't injured enough to stay longer than you have. We have patient's with bigger injuries than you do."

"Oh," was all Jim could say. 

"So get your stuff ready," the nurse said. "Your clothes are in the corner, and you can sign out as soon as you want."

"Thank you," Jim said, faking a nice smile. 

The nurse nodded, flashing him a smile before leaving Jim to his lonesome. Jim pursed his lips as he looked towards the corner of the room, and sure enough, his clothes were in a neat pile.

He sighed as he swung his legs off the bed, making his way to the pile of clothes. The floor was cold on his feet, but he ignored it as he changed into his clothes, sighing at the feeling of real fabric against his battered skin.

Now it was time to leave. He wanted to leave, but he didn't. Not at all. He had to get back to his crew but leaving the Hospital meant leaving Bones, and leaving Bones wasn't something he wanted to do twice in his lifetime.

For some reason, a speck of courage shot through him, making him want to rush down the hall and yell at Bones how much he means to him. Maybe that wasn't the worst idea...But it was all at the same time.

He had a wife, a kid, Jim reminded himself. Telling Bones how he felt would only ruin the happy family, and never in his wildest dreams would he do that. Not for his own happiness.

Jim sighed as he made his way out the door and down the hallway slowly. He had this crazy idea in his head that Bones would come running down the hall, screaming his name and chocolates would be in his arms. He would confess his affections to Jim and they would kiss and live happily ever after.

That never happened. He hated how much he wanted his life to be a cheesy romcom. 

He shook his head as he signed out of the Hospital, smiling to the receptionist as he told Jim to have a nice day. He said it back. A shiver ran down his spine as he left the Hospital, and it wasn't just from the cold. It was from the whole thing in his head.

He had to get back to his ship, but he didn't know where that was, to be honest. He was knocked out on the ship, and now he was here...Where  _here_ was. Maybe he should've asked someone.

He decided that was a good idea, and turned around. He let out an embarrassing squeak when he saw someone behind him, trying to keep the flush off his face.

"Bones?"


	9. Free Pass Out

 Bones was sweating and he really had no idea why. This was a good idea, right? This was supposed to be a good idea brought upon by a great Doctor and thought up by a great nurse.

This was a good idea.

"Bones?"

"Jim...I have something to tell you..."

Jim's eyes widened and a flush came onto his face. "What about?"

"I lied to you," Bones rushed out.

Jim raised an eyebrow at Bones. "So? I lie to you all the time. You used to lie to me all the time."

"That was a lie," Bones muttered. "But that's not the point. This is a bigger lie, I think."

"You think?" Jim laughed.

"I don't have a wife anymore, or..." Bones chest hurt as he thought about Joanna.

"You don't?" Jim asked, taking a step towards Bones.

Bones shook his head, "no. Divorced. But you seemed to want me to have a family so I just said I did."

It felt like a weight had just been lifted off Jim's shoulders. He was about to just die right there if he couldn't kiss Bones. But Bones just looked sad and Jim couldn't find it in him to kiss him just yet. Not when he was so sad.

"I'm sorry, Bones," Jim said softly. "That bitch doesn't know who she left, then, does she?"

Bones tried to laugh, but it just wouldn't work. "A drunken bastard."

"No," Jim said softly, fire burning in his chest. "You are the best God damned doctor I have ever met, and a most caring man who's bark is worse than his bite."

Bones scoffed as he crossed his arms, making Jim smile as he placed a hand on Bones' shoulder.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Bones seemed to hesitate in his answer, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought about what he should say versus what he needed to say.

"I have no idea."

Jim let out a long laugh, edging Bones to join him. Which he did, a bit. He let out a few chuckles as Jim had to control his laughter. He had no idea why he found that so funny, but he did.

"Well, I have something I think I should let you know," Jim said once he calmed himself down.

"And what's that?" Bones asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I-" Jim got cold feet at the last minute and now he hates himself. "Don't know where my ship is."

He cursed in his head as he tried to keep a straight face as Bones looked him over with a slightly unamused face.

"That's it?" He sounded a bit disappointed.

"Uh, yeah, t-that's it," Jim stuttered. He never stuttered.

Bones blinked, "okay...I know where the harbor is so I'll take you."

"What about your job?" Jim asked, pointing to the Hospital behind them.

Bones waved it off, taking Jim by the elbow and leading him to his car. "It'll be fine. I'm not the only Doctor in there."

\---

To say the car ride was awkward was an understatement. It was silent--not even the radio was on--and they both had no idea how to sit or look right now. It was a mess and Jim just wanted out.

It hurt him knowing how much of a coward he was. If Bones didn't have any boyfriends of wives or anything, why wasn't he jumping on the Bones train? He had no idea. Maybe it was just the fear of certified rejection or the fact that he may never see Bones again if he told him how he felt.

He sighed as he looked out the window, wanting this to be over with all the while never wanting to leave Bones again. His head wasn't thinking straight and all he wanted was a non-complicated fairy tale ending.

Was that so much to ask for?

 Apparently, it was, for Jim, anyway. Never once did he have that fairy tale ending that he dreamed of. His father, his mother, and now Bones were valid proof of that.

Bones could see Jim out of the corner of his eye and felt the need to say something. But what? He can't say what he needs to say, not now. Not in the car. Not in the mood they were both in.

But if Jim wanted his ship, that must mean...Bones went pale at the idea of Jim leaving him again. He wanted to slam the breaks and kiss Jim and convince him to stay here with Bones. In his home, in his heart...they can be all types of mushy domestic coupling that you see in books and on TV.

But he couldn't and he knew that. Maybe Jim would leave his life forever, and if that's what he wanted...Well, Bones just wanted Jim to be happy. And if happy for Jim meant no more Bones, Bones would leave Jim alone.

Bones could see the harbor and all the ships, waiting in a line. They almost begged to be taken back out to the see, and Bones almost laughed as he pictured Jim begging to leave the harbor like the boats did.

But then Bones realized what the harbor meant and soon enough his earlier thought wasn't funny anymore. And it won't be for a long long time.

"There's your free pass out of this town, Jim."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know these chapters are really short, but what is happening inside works like a movie, and the only time it feels appropriate to cut it and make it a chapter is after those very short 'scenes' in my head.  
>  So I apologize, but it is what it is, and I'll try to make them longer in future works.  
> :)


	10. Promise

  Jim didn't want the free pass so much anymore. As much as he loved his ship and his crew, he's loved Bones longer and deeper. He forced a smile on his face as Bones set his car into park near the boats.

"Free passes are always nice."

He swore he saw Bones flinch at his words, but he could just be imagining that, right? Why the hell would Bones flinch at those words after everything he's ever said to him? He's said worse things in the heat of the moment and he's never flinched then.

Jim shook his head as he got out of the car slowly, savoring his last moment's in the Bones' car as he closed his eyes.

"You ready to be back out on the open ocean?" Bones asked, rounding his car to stop next to Jim.

Jim opened his eyes and smiled at Bones. "Have been since I got off the ship."

Bones hummed as he nodded, his eyes scanning the harbour as to avoid looking directly into Jim's eyes in case he said something he knows he shouldn't. 

"Which one's yours?"

Jim nodded to one of the biggest in the bay, smiling proudly as he marched towards it. "That one."

Bones followed Jim closely as he led the way to his ship, where Bones could see an outline of a man standing a few steps away from the ship with bold writing on it.

"The Enterprise, huh?" Bones read. "Not horrible."

"Thank God you approve," Jim said dramatically. "What would I have done if you hadn't?"

Bones chuckled and rolled his eyes as they got closer to the man that Bones could finally see. He had black hair and bangs and very pointy ears. Bones raised his eyebrows at the man as he and Jim greeted, Jim giving him a wide smile that was once only used for Bones.

Bones felt a tingling heat build in his stomach as he watched the exchange between the two men, and he knew he was giving the pointy-eared-man a death glower.

"And this," Jim introduced, "Is Bones."

Bones nodded at the man as the man nodded back. Bones waited to know the man's name, but nobody said a thing.

"Do I get to know his name or what?"

"Oh, right," Jim laughed. "That's Spock."

Bones almost said something about it,  _almost. _ Instead, all he said was, "right", and left it at that. Jim continued to talk to Spock and Bones realized their relationship. It was in the way Jim looked and acted and Bones didn't want to see any more of this love fest, and he made that clear.

"Well," Bones announced. "I'm off."

"Why?" Jim asked, looking very disappointed. "You haven't even seen the ship."

"Yes, I have. It's right there," he pointed to the ship. "And it's great and all, but I'm sure the Hospital needs me."

"You're a Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Bones asked defensively.

"We are in need of a Doctor-"

"No," Bones cut in. "No."

"Why not?" Jim asked, his eyes wide and pleading. "We need one, and we can be around each other again."

"I'm not getting on that," Bones motioned to the boat. "It's a floating death machine. One hole and we all go down and I'd rather not get eaten by a fish."

Jim pouted while Spock nodded, "you fear death."

Bones glared at Spock while Jim put a hand on his shoulder just in case. 

"At least let me show you inside before I go?" Jim asked softly, needing to Bones just to come see his home.

Bones crossed his arms as he grumbled his answer. "Fine, just a look."

*

The ship was nice, he had to admit. But the best part was the Med bay. It had great equipment that Bones just wanted to take and keep for himself to use. If he weren't walking on a death trap, then maybe that would've persuaded him. Well, it had persuaded him, but he was keeping that to himself.

Jim was going on and on about his ship and his adventures and how great it would be if Bones joined the crew. Bones was lost in thought at he looked at the back of Spock and Jim's head, wanting to kill Spock for taking Jim from him.

Granted, Jim wasn't really his, but still...Spock took him away and now...He's getting a kiss on the cheek from a girl.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Bones asked Jim quietly.

"No," Jim said easily, laughing. "You're not the first one to think that felt like

Bones a weight was being lifted off his shoulders at Jim's words.

"Thank God," he whispered.

"What?"

"What?"

Jim shook his head as he continued the tour, ignoring the feeling in his stomach.

*

Jim and Bones were alone just outside the ship, standing in silence. They were both trying to wrap their heads around Jim leaving again. Both were trying to find ways to say what they needed to, but nothing was being said.

"Don't get yourself killed," Bones said finally.

 Jim laughed, "maybe I'll see you again if I get hurt."

"If I see you again in my Hospital," Bones warned, "I'll kill you myself."

Jim chuckled, shaking his head as he looked up at Bones with a large and shaky grin.

Bones smiled back and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder, and Jim leaned into the touch unintentionally.

"See you around, Captain," Bones said warmly, his head swimming with unsaid words.

Jim nodded, taking a step back onto the platform. "Yeah."

Jim turned his back on Bones, walking onto the deck of his ship, pausing for a second, but that second was all Bones needed.

"Promise?" Bones called, his stomach doing flips and his nerves were on end.

The ship was beginning to leave when Jim turned around, the biggest smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Promise."

 

 

 


	11. Epilogue

Jim was already bored and nothing has even started yet. Some new crew members were coming in today and Spock had insisted that they be early to the meeting spot. And they were, and Jim was okay with that, until he realized that he had to stand until his crew members showed up.

"Captain, I suggest you stand up."

"And I suggest we sleep until they get here."

"That is highly illogical, Captain."

"I know, that's why we should do it."

"Captain-"

"Sh, I'm sleeping."

"...Your eyes are open, Captain."

"Now they aren't."

"Jim, they are coming, get off the ground."

Jim sighed as he heaved himself off the ground and onto his feet, rolling his shoulders and patting Spock on the shoulder.

"See?" He joked. "Sleeping passed the time."

Spock was about to respond when the new crew showed up, smiling happily and nervously. 

"Captain!" The first one said, saluting Jim and standing with a puffed out chest.

Jim nodded, putting a smile on his face as he stuck out his hand. "Lieutenant."

They shook hands strongly before the new crew member made his way onto the ship. And Jim had to do this over and over again and he was bored as soon as they showed up.

*

Finally, they had a break. They still had a lot of people to go through, but Jim had requested a small lunch break.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked Spock as he chowed down on a sandwich.

"Of course, Captain. You must know your new team," Spock replied.

"But I'll know who's been with me the past few years and who just showed up," Jim said. "I know faces."

"That may be so, Captain, but your new crew wishes to meet you before hand."

Jim grumbled into his sandwich as Spock won the dispute.

"Spock..." Jim trailed off, not knowing if this was a good idea or not.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock asked.

"After I've said hello to the crew...I'm thinking that I want to visit someone..."

"And?"

"Does that follow your rule book?"

"As I have learned, you do not follow the rule book. Are you just asking me so that I could talk you out of it?"

"...Maybe."

"I cannot tell you a thing, then."

*

It was almost over and Jim couldn't be happier. He could see there were only a handful of handshakes he had to get out, and he was ready to go back to his ship...Or somewhere else. He hasn't decided if he wanted to go see him yet.

*

Just as the last one went on the ship, Jim closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"That took to much valuable time," he muttered.

But Spock didn't answer him, simply kept watching ahead as he smiled internally.

"If I die on that thing," a man said, "I'm gonna kill you."

Jim snapped his eyes open at the voice, his eyes going wide and his stomach bubbling with happy feelings.

"Bones!"

Bones looked sour as he looked at Jim. "I'm serious."

Jim shook his head as he leaped at Bones, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing him as hard as he could. Bones hugged him back hesitantly, still not comfortable with this much touching.

Jim let go of Bones reluctantly, but couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.

"Spock, why don't you go back to the ship," Jim said.

With a silent nod, Spock led Chapel to the ship with a very small smile.

"Promise?" Jim whispered, feeling like a little girl with a crush.

Bones smiled. "Promise."

Jim pulled Bones into a soft kiss by his neck. Jim sighed into the kiss and Bones wrapped his arms around Jim's waist happily.

 _This_ , Jim thought,  _was how life should be_.

 


End file.
